Vehicles include a structure that surrounds a passenger compartment. The structure may include a body having a roof that covers the passenger compartment. Typically, the vehicle includes a headliner that is attached to the roof and positioned adjacent an interior surface of the roof. The headliner may include one or more energy absorption devices for absorbing energy from an applied force.